Apple Bloom/Gallery
Season one Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple Bloom with bottles S1E07.png|Dragonshy Apple Bloom hiding from Zecora S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Apple Bloom doing karate S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Fall Weather Friends Apple Bloom saying what she will do if she sees the creature S1E17.png|Stare Master Apple Bloom main dancer S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Apple Bloom "Hi Twilight" S2E03.png|Lesson Zero More costumes S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom holds a flyer S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Apple Bloom lifting barbell S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Spike tries to take the scooter from the CMC S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Sweetie Belle talking to Apple Bloom S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed CMC S2E20.png|It's About Time Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Applejack pulling Apple Bloom in a cart S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Apple Bloom build new float S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Sweetie Belle with her hair dyed S3E05.png|Magic Duel Applejack notices Apple Bloom on her back S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Apple Bloom Everypony jump out S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Wet and soapy Apple Bloom S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Apple Bloom isn't convinced S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Apple Bloom helps plant seeds S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Apple Bloom pulling at black vine S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Apple Bloom focus S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Apple Bloom with a rolled map on her head S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Cutie Mark Crusaders upside-down S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Apple Bloom in muddy hat and galoshes S4E13.png|Simple Ways Applejack and Apple Bloom with Goldie Delicious S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Apple Bloom "And check this out!" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Apple Bloom looking around swamp S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Apple Bloom "Classy" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Apple Bloom "you think I could be an aquapony" S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 The fair S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Applejack giving Apple Bloom a noogie S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Apple Bloom's cutie mark winking S5E04.png|Bloom & Gloom Apple Bloom calls for Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Apple Bloom in her Gala dress S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png|Slice of Life Yaks playing with ponies S5E11.png|Party Pooped Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle impressed S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Apple Bloom laughing nervously S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Apple Bloom receives her cutie mark S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Apple Bloom wants a balloon goldfish S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Apple Bloom blushing S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Cutie Mark Crusaders happily scared S5E21.png|Scare Master Apple Bloom "...about me?!" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Apple Bloom moping on a bridge S6E4.png|On Your Marks Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer for Rainbow Dash S6E7.png|Newbie Dash The CMC in a cart S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Apple Bloom sighing S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Apple Bloom stacking Filly Guide cookie boxes S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Apple Bloom pointing at the cutie mark chart S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Apple Bloom jumping with shock S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Season seven Spike hears the dining hall door close S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Cutie Mark Crusaders help build the sanctuary S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Apple Bloom "you are good" S7E6.png|Forever Filly Apple Bloom "show's about to start" S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Apple Bloom "we bring the danger to her" S7E8.png|Hard to Say Anything Apple Bloom "all those pretty outfits!" S7E9.png|Honest Apple Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png|The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom holding a friendship journal copy S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Apple Bloom being playfully skeptical S7E16.png|Campfire Tales Berryshine sees flowers that she likes S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Apple Bloom "are you two thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" S7E21.png|Marks and Recreation ''My Little Pony The Movie Twilight judging the Apple family's pies MLPTM.png Applejack and family at the festival banquet MLPTM.png Ponies cheering for the Mane Six MLPTM.png Season eight Crusaders shaking their heads at Rarity S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Apple Bloom telling the Hippogriffs' story S8E6.png|Surf and/or Turf Apple Bloom "right in front of our noses" S8E10.png|The Break Up Break Down Apple Bloom holding sticky bubblegum S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Bloom, Granny, and Mac covered in applesauce S8E18.png|Yakity-Sax Apple Bloom opening her window S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Apple Bloom "the one draining magic" S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Pinkie meets with Pie and Apple families MLPBGE.png Applejack "friends and family all together" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie singing behind Pies and Apples MLPBGE.png Apple and Pie families enter Apple family house MLPBGE.png Apple Bloom and Grand Pear decorating the tree MLPBGE.png Limestone Pie pushing a large boulder MLPBGE.png Pinkie and AJ singing with Apple family MLPBGE.png Pie and Apple families singing together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie showers her families with confetti MLPBGE.png Cutie Mark Crusaders "please, oh, please" MLPBGE.png Cutie Mark Crusaders singing together MLPBGE.png Cutie Mark Crusaders "really, really great!" MLPBGE.png Apple and Pie families together MLPBGE.png Season nine Twilight catches up with Apple Bloom S9E2.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Apple Chord's family happy to see her S9E4.png|Sparkle's Seven Apple family working at Sweet Apple Acres S9E7.png|She's All Yak Apple Bloom grins wide with excitement S9E10.png|Going to Seed Apple Bloom "only ponies in Equestria" S9E12.png|The Last Crusade Rainbow Dash getting annoyed with princesses S9E13.png|Between Dark and Dawn Apple Bloom emerges as an adult S9E22.png|Growing Up is Hard to Do Apple Bloom and Scootaloo feel the ground shake S9E23.png|The Big Mac Question Applejack "where'd all these ponies come from?" S9E25.png|The Ending of the End - Part 2 Older Crusaders welcome a griffon to class S9E26.png|The Last Problem IDW comics Miscellaneous Apple Bloom Sketch.jpg|Original Apple Bloom sketch by Lauren Faust. CMC intro.png|Apple Bloom and her friends in the intro used from Lesson Zero on. Castle Creator Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom, from Castle Creator. Castle Creator Franken Apple Bloom.png|Franken-Apple Bloom. Castle Creator Apple Bloom smiles.png|Apple Bloom. Castle Creator Apple Bloom in a dress.png CMC as flower fillies.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders crest.png Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|Promotional GetGlue sticker for Sleepless in Ponyville. Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg|Promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville. RiM Earth pony race Cutie Mark Crusaders.jpg|Racing is Magic. Apple Bloom thanks S04E05.png|"Uh, thanks?" Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Equestria Games promo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Merchandise Apple Bloom toy.jpg|Apple Bloom (Toy). Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpg|Apple Bloom and Applejack (Toys). Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle toy sets from 2011.jpg|This is a mispackaged toy. Build a Bear Workshop Mini Apple Bloom Plushie.png Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Season 1 Apple Bloom 'Today's the day' S2E06.png|Season 2 Apple Bloom build new float S3E4.png|Season 3 Apple Bloom focus S4E05.png|Season 4 Apple Bloom blushing S5E20.png|Season 5 Apple Bloom pointing at the cutie mark chart S6E19.png|Season 6 Apple Bloom "we bring the danger to her" S7E8.png|Season 7 Apple Bloom holding sticky bubblegum S8E12.png|Season 8 Apple Bloom grins wide with excitement S9E10.png|Season 9 Comic issue 15 Jetpack Comics cover.jpg|IDW comics es:Apple Bloom/Galería it:Apple Bloom/Galleria pl:Apple Bloom/Galeria